Operation Maroon Sky
by TaclobanCityHeirarch216
Summary: After the 3 Meisters  Feldt, Fon, & Leif  setup a plan at the Yellowstone Natl. Park in the UNION, the 3, with Allelujah to make it 4, went off to Moscow in the HRL for a reason: Destroy the HRL Deposit Area, & the GN Drives it handles.


Mobile Suit Gundam 00-The Feldt Grace Chronicles (#2, part 2)

By: Schalke04

Warning: This story can be read by teens only (13+). For Children, please read it with your parents or siblings older than you, because this story has mild violence, & it is not suitable for young children.

Note: The Characters of Gundam 00 which are mentioned in this story are under the copyrights of Seiji Mizushima, The Sotsu Agency, Sunrise, and the Manichi Broadcasting System. This story is not intended to be included in the series.

Introduction: With Allelujah joining the Meisters, Feldt has already a plan on how to make a sabotage attack on the Tierens, and to deactivate the HRL Deposit Area's computers & their GN Drives in it.

Chapter 4: Operation Maroon Sky

While the 3 Meisters fly around the AEU Border, Feldt saw on her radar, which is an unsuspicious signal of the Arios Gundam, which is approaching their path, is Allelujah going to interfere with the Meisters, or he will help them in this operation?

"That's the signal of the Arios Gundam!" Said Feldt, suspected that the Arios might interfere them in their mission.

"Well, maybe it's a Gundam, from the AEU!" Shouted Fon

"No, Fon," Said Leif,"the information that is sent from Veda tells me that Allelujah Haptism, which is the pilot of the Arios, is here to assist us on our mission in the HRL."

"Really, I didn't know that!" Said Fon, always wanted a fight on those who're not with him.

"There he is." Said Feldt, as the Arios Gundam approaches the 3 Meisters.

"Feldt, I was sent here by Miss Sumeragi to assist you and your counterparts in this mission, because the suppression team has no available Meisters to assist you guys." Said Allelujah

"Ok, I Guess four is enough for this mission." Said Feldt,"We might get into the rendezvous point in exactly 4 Hours & 34 Minutes."

"Ok, but we can still use the remaining minutes to set up a plan before we move on." Said Leif, who suggested to Feldt that they should be planning for a few minutes before they head to the other side of the AEU, which is the HRL side.

"Right, now, here's the plan," Said Feldt, getting the blueprint of the Deposit Area," First, as we entered the location, me and Leif will remain our Gundams in Optical Camouflage as we'll infiltrate the zone, while we do that, you and Fon will distract the Tierens in a mock battle, since Fon is an expert in land combat, he'll stay on the ground, while you, Allelujah, will remain in the air for any aerial attacks the Tierens has planned for the Astraea, any questions?"

"What about you guys?" Asked Allelujah," how can you infiltrate the zone?"

"We'll infiltrate the zone by unlocking the security breaches, surveillance cameras, and more. Since Leif is an Innovade, and has a lot of experience in getting access to security walls from Veda, because he'll take on the coding scheme for it." Explained Feldt," And while I disable the lasers in the zone, I will throw a concussion bomb to the soldiers who will approach me while I disable the system, so we can get access to the supercomuters, hacking them up, disabling the Drives, and leaving the area before anyone knows what we've done inside."

"Okay, I agree on the plan." Said Allelujah

"Roger." Said Leif, who also agreed on the plan

"Whatever…" Said Fon, thinking that Feldt's plan is so useless & it's for novice Meisters like her.

As the plan was set up, Feldt and the rest went on to their next destination, HRL Deposit Area, Korsakova Birch Forest, Northeastern Moscow, Russia.

4 hours & 30+ minutes later…

"We're here, the HRL Deposit Area." Said Allelujah

"Ok, we'll start on with the plan, Leif you'll go with me for the armed infiltration, we'll put our Gundams in optical camo before we get down." Said Feldt, as she commanded Leif to prepare

"Roger that. 1.5, activating optical camouflage & proceeding to standby mode." Said Leif, as he went off from his Gundam, preparing his pistol, and gets into his position, as he will cover Feldt as she will go down from the Exia's cockpit.

"Exia, activating optical camouflage & proceeding to standby mode. "Said Feldt, as she heads off outside, prepares her pistol and a set of concussion & metallic bombs, and approaches Leif as the armed infiltration of the HRL Deposit Area starts.

"Fon, Allelujah," Said Feldt, as she called the 2 Meisters from their Gundams, "we're starting our infiltration right now in the zone, so keep on the lookout for enemy fire and Tierens approaching, while you guys provide cover and support to us as we'll get inside the building and finish this phase, got it?"

"Roger That. Arios, repositioning to sector N-2, covering the pilots of the Exia & 1.5" Said Allelujah, as he repositions the Arios into the other side of the building.

"Hmph, Roger! Astraea, providing support to both Arios and the pilots of the Exia & 1.5" Said Fon, disappointed on Feldt's decision to cover them.

Inside the Deposit Area…

"Leif, cover me!" Said Feldt

"Roger." Agreed Leif, as Feldt threw in the metallic grenade, and dispersed its particles, which will last for 24 hours.

After that, the 2 Meisters went to the GN Drives, which are "incubated" in a large, & tightly closed, special compartment in the center.

"Those are the GN Drives?" Said Feldt, shocked on what she sees right now, "I can't believe that the HRL is now copying our data from a source! Someone here in the organization is a traitor!"

"Yes, and if we didn't deactivate them before the time limit, we're all going to face the most brutal enemy that we didn't want to happen." Explained Leif, who told Feldt about the danger when the GN Drives were used by the HRL for their new mobile suits, "I think that one of Celestial Being's Innovades is now hacking to Veda's system, I don't know who it is, but I think it's not Tieria."

"Ok, we'll get into the field right now, Leif," Said Feldt, "I want you to shut down the power source of the GN Drive Generator, then I'll plant some Plasma-Charged Bombs in those drives, also, provide me cover while I do the work, ok?"

"Roger That." Said Leif, agreeing on Feldt's sabotage plan to shut down the GN Drive Generator, planting some bombs in the Drives, and to get into the supercomputers, which will be their last part of the infiltration plan.

"GN Drive Generator deactivated, ready for the extraction of the bombs in the Drives." Said Leif, as he signals Feldt to plant the bombs before any personnel of the HRL enters the Drives.

"Ok, planting the bombs right now." Said Feldt, as she plants each bomb with precautionary measures, and since the detonator of those bombs is on Feldt's hands, she can detonate it when they get into the air, but if she accidentally pressed the button of it, both Feldt and Leif will be turned into charcoal, and it's the end of her job as a Meister, so Feldt handles it carefully, so it won't happen.

After the extraction of the bombs, Feldt & Leif went on to the supercomputers, there, the last job of the two is to hack the computer's system, & put it with a disabling virus that affects its internal unit. When it happens, a permanent shut down system will take over; consuming the remaining parts of the system, and it will come into total blackout.

"That's a lot of computers; it will take us a few hours to break down the system, and it will be exhausting." Said Feldt, who's too worried to shut down the computers, and it will take time & effort to take the system down.

"A channel of networks, but there is only one thing we need to shut down all of these." Said Leif, who thought of an easier, but a complicated plan,"The main system."

"The main system which is located at the center of the supercomputers, but how can we shut it down?" Said Feldt,"The main system has a lot functions to shut its power down."

"The only way is to hack it." Said Leif,"Since you're an expert in hacking computers, you have the ability to get access from a computer from other enemies, & gain access to files that are confidential to the public."

"So I'm going to hack the main system that will lead to a permanent shut down to all the computers associated with it, right?" Asked Feldt, curious on her occupation & her ability

"That's not it, according from Veda; we should also put a disabling virus that will infect the system's files & causing them to spread the virus on all computers. The application of the virus will only take 12 minutes upon the usage." Explained Leif, who's really have a plan to shut the computers easier, but still complicated in unison.

"Ok, I guess that's it, we should do it now, before…" Said Feldt, when someone opens the door,"what was that?"

"I think it's a guard from the HRL, he's uniformed." Said Leif

"I think we should hide from him in a compartment, or something." Suggested Feldt

"No, knock him up using your pistol on the neck, and wear his uniform in disguise." Said Leif

"Copy That." Said Feldt, as she went off her position, tackiling the guard, & hit him on the neck by using the pistol's magazine clip.

"He's down, I got his uniform." Said Feldt, as she came back; disguising as an HRL Patrol Guard.

"Ok, get in to the main system, after hacking, use this USB, and activate the virus. It takes only 12 minutes for activation." Explained Leif, telling the instructions to Feldt, so she wouldn't have herself second handed.

"Roger." Said Feldt, who's already started hacking the main system in the control room, "Initiating removal of the HRL System Protocol S/N: 34-980932, replacing with virus protocol S/N: 23-545524, feed back for transfer in 12 minutes."

Feldt continues to replace the system with the virus while Fon & Allelujah resumed the sabotage attack.

"Astraea, picking up a dust of blood!" Said Fon, as he slashed another Tieren who nearly stabbed him on the back of the Astraea before he withdraws his GN Blade & injects it on the cockpit, then he went on to destroy more Tierens as possible.

"Arios, moving to a separate location; increasing GN Drive Output to 98.7%; withdrawing the GN Submachine Gun & returning fire to the target in a 45-degree angle of range." Said Allelujah, as the Arios approaches the Tierens with a tackle & a shot from the GN Submachine Gun.

"Report in, team." Said Allelujah, as he contacted the rest of the Meisters on what is happening in both the ground, & inside the Deposit Area.

"Astraea, I'm pinned down!" Screaming Fon, as he needs assistance from the Arios

"Deposit Area," Said Feldt, as she continued hacking the remaining system parts with the virus, "still hacking the main system of the supercomputer in the control room."

"Ok, Fon, I'll be there. Feldt, take some time to finish the process." Said Allelujah as the Arios approaches the Astraea for assistance, "The HRL will be getting some reinforcements within the next 12 hours if you & Leif are still inside the building. You still have the detonator?"

"Roger, I still have it; it's on my satchel pocket." Said Feldt

"Ok, after hacking, proceed to the outside of the zone; make sure that the bombs were intact before you detonate it, if not, we're all dead." Said Allelujah,"Remember, if you accidentally pressed the detonator, both of you will be burned out, got it?"

"Copy that, Allelujah." Feldt agreed, as she & Leif were still taking the last parts of the hacking & disabling process.

After a few minutes…

"Ok, I guess that was it, hacking & disabling complete," Said Feldt, who's now gasping for air after a very long duty of hacking the system, "I think I should take a rest right now."

"Not now, Feldt," Said Leif, who stopped Feldt from taking a rest, "we have to get out of this zone and go back to our Gundams before the HRL strikes back."

"Ok then." Feldt agreed, "We'll get out of here. Prepare for the detonation after we assisted Fon & Allelujah."

"Roger that." Leif agreed, as the 2 Meisters went out the zone with the bombs planted to the Drives & to the rest of the areas that are near to the Drives.

"Exia, deactivating camouflage; pilot priority to Feldt Grace, initiated launch sequence engage, reducing the gear, GN Drive Output 100%." Said Feldt, as she prepares herself to launch the Exia with Leif, who's already with the 1.5 in the sky,"Exia, Feldt Grace, engaging to the target."

As the Exia & the 1.5 went on, and since Allelujah & Fon needed some assistance, the 2 came to the battlefield, & started the next phase of this mission. After destroying the Tierens in sabotage, it is time for the Meisters to blow the candle and to end this mission once & for all.

"Ok, I think it's time for the rundown, Feldt, detonate it now."Said Allelujah, signaling Feldt to press the detonator of the bombs before the HRL reinforcements arrive to the Deposit Area.

"Roger, detonating the Plasma Bombs!" Said Feldt, who already pressed the button of the detonator that caused the bombs to ignite, & explode like a wildfire.

After the detonation, the Deposit Area, together with 20,000 GN Drives in it, were destroyed completely, & turned into ashes. Since the mission is finished, Feldt & the rest of her team reported to the Ptolemaios, which is in outer space, that the mission is complete, and the GN Drives were now obsolete to the HRL, & neither can they upgrade their mobile suits for their own purposes, & to promote war, rather than peace. For now, the 4 Meisters were picked up by the Ptolemaios, and greeted them a job well done for this mission, and also, since the GN Drives were now ashes, the fate of the mobile suits of the HRL will no longer become true, temporarily.

Epilogue: Since the 4 Meisters were taking their rest in the Ptolemaios, waiting for their next mission, an unsuspicious call from Hixar Fermi came to Celestial Being Fereshte Leader Chall Acustica, that the duplicated Gundams (Otherwise known as the Black Gundams, which were replicas of the Gundams of the 2nd Generation Gundam Meisters, but all of them have no Trans-Am or Trial Systems. (The original Plutone has a trial system, which is a plane.))are now approaching outside Saturn, after that, Chall sent the mission briefing to Sumeragi for further research, & after carefully reading & examining the briefing, she then called Feldt, Allelujah, Fon, & Leif for this mission briefing. More of the details of this story will be on the 5th chapter, White vs. Black.


End file.
